


Birthday fun

by zarryesreal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Power Bottom Zayn Malik, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarryesreal/pseuds/zarryesreal
Summary: Zayn's birthdate night is about to end and he had it all perfect till now it's just he wants a cherry on the cake. Au where Zayn and Harry are married since three years and they are looking forward for more. What will happen when Zayn made Harry drank 2 bottle of vine already and is insisting for one more?





	Birthday fun

Red murky light shimmering white table and two gentleman's beneath it. Food was to it's minimal on the table, red light shredding all the temptations natural colours of the food owned making the men loose their appetite and instead go for the red liquid in the glass they held in between their fingers.  

  On the very night of birthday eve Zayn was still having his first glass of vine while Harry was finishing his second bottle of wine. A silly grin plastered all over Zayn's face while he was admiring Harry's each and every movement. 

  Harry cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand as soon as he finished his second bottle. Meanwhile Zayn picked corkscrew to open another bottle for Harry. He pushed a bottle full of wine little towards his men who was still half sober even after having a huge load of wine in his stomach. 

  Harry who was still on his half senses knowing what's right and what's not simply mouthed a no to Zayn's request. But it's not Zayn who would let go what he wanted so desperately. He fluttered his eyelashes in an exaggerated way towards Harry with a glint of innocence in his eyes trying to please Harry with his demeanor. Little Harry quickly responded to it and in his impatience Harry drank half bottle without breaking his streak. 

  "Go to bed." Harry demanded Zayn who got what he wanted. A wild, dominating yet more silly Harry was all Zayn wanted at the moment as a cherry on his cake for the day. 

  He sincerely closed the door of the bedroom and quickly got himself undressed. He slept on middle of the bed positioning himself in a sexy pose just to get Harry's senses more wild. 

  Door was only closed to be slammed opened by Harry to test his patience. He always had this dimpley smile on his face which Zayn fell for everyday. Seeing the smile Zayn's smouldering expressions softened and instead of being in an uncomfortable sexy pose he lied flatly on his stomach just to enjoy the captured picture of Harry's smile behind closed eyes. 

  While being engaged in his lovey dovey act Zayn didn't knew that his partner was also naked standing behind him just to admire his perfect features. 

  "On hands and knees." Harry commanded which Zayn gladly obliged and got in dog position just to be fucked like his desire but he want Harry to do his necessities first which he always did when he was drunk it made Zayn's heart flicker in love. 

  "Hey boopsie boo." Harry started and Zayn listened calmly as Harry was talking to his ass. 

  "How are you? Didn't saw you blush in long time huh?" Harry asked squishing Zayn's bum and then releasing making them wiggle.

  "I can't ever explain to you how much you mean to me. I remember when you first time took all of me really no one can do that. I mean no one. Every time I eat you I can't ever get enough of you and your taste always leaves my mouth in jubilation." Those words were making Zayn tempt more and more as the sweet voice of Harry was echoing through silent room along with appreciative words. 

  "And the most god gifted thing about you is that you belong to my favourite person on this earth who handles me in every given situation and never leaves my side. He is just perfect in everything. Dang! You would have also experienced heavenly fingers of that boy. You know he roams around my mind all the time. I met him six years still I can't ever get enough of him. All I have to say is that I love him with everything I have. Now can I see that pink blush you have all the time?" Harry completed but frowned when he wasn't able the tint of pink on those dark cheeks. He lift his hand and clouted his hand against Zayn's ass cheek just to see it taking a tinge of pink. 

  "I see you need something just to take a shade of pink. Let me give you a reward." Harry gently rubbed his fingers in circular motion where he slapped. This is it, this is all Zayn wanted Harry to be dominant yet silly with his body. 

  While Zayn was mingled in his thoughts another smack landed on his left ass cheek which caused him to gasp at the contact. A little bit of gentle rubbing and another two whacks landed on his each cheek turning his olive shade skin to dark pinkish shade. His precum already leacking as he caught his lips between his teeth to take in the feeling. 

  "Now that's what I wanted you to blush like. My boopsie boo always gets a reward for that. Don't they?" With that Harry started eating Zayn out. His tongue perfectly savouring each part of Zayn's rim making his head cloud up in a feeling of euphoria. Harry's tongue was tickling sensitivity of Zayn which made his legs jiggle and he moved little low from where he was earning a groan from Harry. 

  "Be still baby. You wouldn't like me to leave you like this. Would you?" Harry asked Zayn who just wanted a release right now which made him shook his head and tighten his grip on sheets. Harry continued his actions while Zayn gasped everytime Harry's tongue hit his favourite spot. Zayn was already spilling his semen out by the time Harry was finished. 

  "You ready baby?" Harry asked Zayn for his permission who bobbed his head in yes. 

  Harry parted Zayn's legs and situated himself between them. Zayn gulped in response feeling the pain in his sensitive area. Harry guided his dick towards Zayn's hole stumbling everytime he thought he was at perfect position. 

  Harry tried again and this time he felt soft skin against his tip. 

  "Ahhhh..." Zayn muttered as he felt a hardened cock against his tactful area. That's when Harry knew he was guiding himself properly. 

  Harry grabbed a handful of Zayn's hairs and his waist with another hand while thrusting himself inside Zayn. He pulled himself out a little before thrusting himself back. Harry repeated it again and again with a fast pace. 

  "Fuck it's hurting Harry it's hurting." Zayn whined as Harry's pace was becoming too much for him to handle. 

  "Shhh it will get alright baby." Harry mitigated Zayn with a soft kiss on his back. He shifted himself a bit thrusting at different angle this time. 

  "Harry slow. Please slow." Zayn said knowing the fact that Harry won't any of that especially when he isn't sober and would go his way or probably going otherwise and that's what happened. Harry changed his angle and hit the spot Zayn wished since it all started. 

  "Fuck their, just their." Zayn shouted. His voice piercing through Harry's ears. 

  "Zee, not that loud." Harry warned which sent direct effect to Zayn's member making him come second time. 

  "I feel left out." Harry eyeing Zayn from behind and with that he sped up making Zayn chant his name like a mantra. 

  "Harreh" Zayn moaned as Harry hit his prostate one more time. 

  "Come with me Babe." Harry informed as he felt himself coming but he forget that Zayn's member was unaware of any touch. 

  Zayn jerked himself at the same pace Harry was fucking him. Moans and sound of skin slapping echoed through four walls of room making it a perfect scene like Zayn imagined. 

  "Zaynie.." Harry moaned as he came inside Zayn while Zayn spilled his semen after certain movements of jerking himself. The sight making Harry harden again. 

  "What about second round?" Harry interrogated earning a frowned expressions from the guy beneath him who was covered in sweat. 

  Harry flicked Zayn to other side from his waist making him lay on his back which made Zayn grunt at the sudden change. Harry widened Zayn's legs again and made his own position inbetween them. 

  Harry left kisses all over Zayn's torso before taking his nipples his between his fingers and then flicking them making Zayn wail in the  feeling of glee and pain. Harry made his to the upper part Zayn's body kissing every part of his cheekbone and jaw lastly pecking his lips into must needed kiss. He kissed Zayn's sweet spot situated on his neck later sucking on it to mark him his. Nothing made him stop until Zayn's spots were covered in purple, red marks. Later kissing him on lips being completely in awe by the sight. 

  After licking Zayn's torso he twirled his tongue one time on Zayn's red swollen tip. As soon as Harry moved Zayn groaned by the loss of contact but Harry continued what he was doing. He impelled himself inside Zayn one more time and instead of groaning this time Zayn just settled himself to take all of Harry in one time. 

  While Zayn got all silent taking all without any whining Harry can't help but treat his boy. He started jerking Zayn off while ordered Zayn to move himself back and forth. 

  After certain thrust of Harry jerking Zayn came all over his torso and Harry's large hands and by the sight Harry came too without any warning this time. He took control by himself again and guided himself out of Zayn after he was finished but he didn't got the sight he wanted to.

  "You take lots of me inside you and spill none of it. Good boy." Harry praised Zayn who's hair were all over his face damped in his body sweat. Harry slept beside Zayn moving his hair and then kissing his forehead. 

  Harry was satisfied but he wasn't so he shamelessly asked, "How about third round and you spill some of my load?" And with that he climbed over Zayn peppering him with kisses and he just nodded in response.

  "Please Harry it's hurting, I can't take it anymore" Zayn whined who's eyes were bawling out with tears when he was  experiencing his 5th round on the very night because he just can't enough of any of it. 

  "Babe I am coming. Yeah? Can you come for me?" Harry asked while placing a forehead kiss on Zayn who was fully tired and just wanted some sleep. Within certain thrust Harry came loading himself inside Zayn while Zayn came on sheets. 

  "Happy Birthday Zaynie!" Harry greeted as he pulled himself out and plopped down beside Zayn taking him on his chest by holding chest. 

  Harry smiled as he saw that Zayn's eyes were already closed. He kissed his forehead last time mouthing I love you and grabbing his shirt from night table just to clean both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not edited so hope y'all will understand.
> 
> Vote and comment if you liked it. Thank you so much everyone😘.


End file.
